


Her First Word

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Children, Cousins, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Word

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: "author's choice"- first

“Can you say ‘mommy’?”

But Chloe just stared blankly at her mother. Moira chuckled and seeing the smile on her face, Chloe giggled, waving her little hands and babbling happily.

Some days, she could hardly believe this little miracle was hers and Moira considered herself blessed to have Chloe.

She watched as her daughter’s attention shifted to her favorite doll. Chloe was quite the chatterbox … the only problem was that nobody could understand what she was saying. Moira had been coaxing Chloe to speak, but it hadn’t happened yet.

Hearing footsteps, she turned toward the noise and smiled when she saw her niece making her way into the room. Lois Lane was her brother’s firstborn and she wasn’t much older than Chloe. She and her sister Lucy were staying over for the weekend.

Moira had volunteered to take care of them so that Ella and Sam could have some alone time, something she knew that they had been lacking since Lucy was born. They had protested at first, but Moira had insisted and they finally gave in.

“Besides,” she had told them, “It’ll give Chloe a good chance to bond with her cousins.” And seeing the way they had gotten along so far, Moira didn’t have any regrets.

She smiled warmly at her niece. “Hi there.”

“Hi,” Lois said, looking a little shy. Lois and Lucy had been napping and it seemed that Lois was now awake.

Excited squealing turned them back toward Chloe, who looked thrilled to see her cousin awake. Out of the two of them, Chloe had formed a real attachment to Lois and Moira knew that the feeling was mutual.

“Look, Chloe, it’s Lois,” Moira said, as Lois sat down next to her. “Can you say ‘Lois’?”

Much to their shock, Chloe laughed, and said, “Wo!”

Both Lois and Moira’s jaw dropped. “What did you say, sweetie?” Moira asked.

“Wo!” Chloe repeated. She frowned and her eyes narrowed, as if she was concentrating. “Wo … wo, wo … Wois!” Clearly pleased with herself, she clapped her hands and laughed. Obviously the ‘l’ was still an issue for her, but they could definitely make out what Chloe had chosen as her first word.

“She said my name,” Lois said softly, dazed.

“Wois!” Chloe said once more, clearly wanting her cousin’s attention. She crawled toward her and stretched out her arms.

Lois hesitated for a moment and leaned forward to give her a hug. Chloe clung to her happily.

The scene brought tears to Moira’s eyes. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to give Chloe a sibling and that saddened her, but seeing Lois and Chloe together, she knew her baby girl would never really be alone.

And that was all she needed to know. 


End file.
